How to write the Perfect Aoshi & Misao fic
by khursten
Summary: Aoshi and Misao guides Khursten in writing the perfect A&M fic. A must for beginners.


  
======================  
"How to write the perfect Aoshi and Misao fic"  
a tutorial spearheaded by Makimachi Misao  
supervising fic writer Khursten Santos  
disclaimer: I don't own RK. I don't own myself. I don't own anything at all but this chibbi-Aoshi keychain... *sniff*  
======================  
  
[Misao throttles into your tutorial dragging the massive Aoshi!]  
  
Misao: Konnichiwa!!!  
  
Aoshi:...  
  
Misao: Well, we're here today to give you guys the lessen you ought to have in writing the PERFECT, may I repeat, THE PERFECT AOSHI AND MISAO ROMANCE, ne? Aoshi-sama.  
  
Aoshi: Aa.  
  
Misao: SOU!! [smiles] Maa maa, now let's get our tutorial going... May we have this imbecile and a nutcase for a writer who has never written a DECENT may I repeat a DECENT Aoshi and Misao romance, Khursten Santos  
  
[Khursten enters running towards Aoshi-sama.]  
  
Khursten: Aoshi-sama.... what is Misao doing to us!? She's putting us to a whole lot of torture and- umph!  
  
[Khursten gets elbowed by Makimachi Misao.]  
  
Misao: Now you go sit there in fron of the PC and let's begin in out tutorial! Maa... start drabbling!  
  
::::::::  
One happy day, there was Aoshi and Misao frollicking around the garden. Happy and gay as they prance around the flowers and chasing the bees. with gigantic smiles on their faces.  
::::::::  
  
Misao: [whacks Khursten] Are you being sarcastic!?  
  
Khursten: You said I should write the fic!  
  
Misao: RULE NUMBER 45: TO MAKE A PERFECT A&M ROMANCE, NEVER MAKE AOSHI-SAMA GENKI! Aoshi-sama's not so cool if he were genki. I mean look at him! His character should be stiff and cold... He could be happy but not genki-genki! got it, baka?   
  
Khursten: I never heard of this rule before. I never even knew there were rules.  
  
[chibbi-aoshi throttles in frollicking around smelling the flowers and chasing the bees!]  
  
Misao: Aoshi-sama, are you being sarcastic too?  
  
[Aoshi shakes his head...]  
  
chibbi-Aoshi: [thought] How come I have no right to be genki! I'm human too!  
  
Khursten: [consoles chibbi-Aoshi] Blame it on Watsuki... he made you like that... don't worry, one day you'll be free to chase the butterflies. [pats chibbi-Aoshi] daijobu daijobu...  
  
chibbi-Aoshi: me don't want to be stone cold Aoshi anymore... [sniffs]  
  
Misao: YAMERO!!!! START WRITING YOU INSOLENT WRITER!  
  
Khursten: Why is Misao mean today?  
  
Aoshi: She got possessed by that mirror spirit in the other fic and your fic completely made no sense at all. She's doing this to mend your twisted minds.  
  
Khursten: Ah, sou da.   
  
Misao: WRITE!!!  
  
::::  
Misao had been crying in her room the whole day. She was tired, weary, a bit helpless that her life is miserable.   
::::  
  
Misao: Now that's a good start. One of the rules in writing an AM fic is that you should show in a way a sense of dissatisfaction I have with my relationship with Aoshi-sama. Now go on Khursten... continue...  
  
::::  
Her tears were heard on the other side of the door. Someone listens quietly to her tears, understanding the pain by which she lives through everyday.   
::::  
  
Misao: Getting better.... go on... This is good too. Showing emotions of the characters. Detailing it. But you should know that already. That's basic in fanfiction.   
  
:::::  
A sudden instinct wishes him to open the door. He breathes in air for a while and slides the door open.   
:::::  
  
Misao: AH! SOU!!! GO ON... GO ON!!!  
  
:::  
"You know weasel girl, your tears will bring you to nothing. He's not worth your time." spoke Sano as he opened the door.   
:::  
  
[Misao fumes, aoshi sweatdrops, a flock of SanoxMisao fans wave their flyers and banners in support of the move of the writer!]  
  
Misao: #$(*#^$#^$&*#$%(^(^^#$#$^@#!!!!! [throws kunais at the SanoxMisao writers] And as for you [strangles khursten to death!] WHO TOLD YOU TO PUT SANO IN THERE!?!  
  
Khursten: ta....tasu....tasukete..... @.@  
  
Aoshi: [coughs] Misao.  
  
[Misao releases Khursten...]  
  
Misao: You forgot that in every A&M fic, the one who consoles is  
  
Khursten: I KNOW! Geez, I was just teasing you there... I'll continue...  
  
:::::  
  
"Sessha wa Rurouni, misao. I must go and start-  
:::::  
  
Khursten:[-umph][gets elbowed by Misao. Aoshi moved out and came back carrying a tray of tea]  
  
Misao: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!? CAN I GET THIS WRITER OUT!? Somebody call Ashfae or P.Rico! They'd make much more decent writer than this one!!   
  
[the publicist arrives and says that the two writers and everyone else is busy in their work.]  
  
Misao: Morrigan? Rex? Macy? Princess? Wherever they are?  
  
Publicits: Morrigan's in bed with Enishi. Rex is embracing the dark side. Macy is struggling through her junior year and princess is doing HTML for the AoshiMisao.org.   
  
Misao: [frustrated] Yare-yare... Do I have to explain to your common sense that in times when misao-chan is depressed, the only one who could console her is NOBODY ELSE BUT-  
  
Aoshi: Okina. [sips his hot cup of tea.]  
  
Misao: Yes, it's got to be Oki- NANDE!?! Aoshi-sama!  
  
[KHursten hollers on the floor and drabbles... Misao weeps to Aoshi who seems to be concentrating in drinking his tea]  
  
::::::  
"Maa maa Misao-chan. Stop crying now. Aoshi-sama's just pondering about everything." Okina consoles Misao. Misao looks into Okina eyes and tries to explain her side.   
  
"Demo, how long Okina? How long?" Misao weeps to Okina.Okina couldn't help but hug his darling Misao-chan.   
  
"You just have to wait Misao-chan. you've got understand Aoshi and what he's gone through." Misao wiped her tears and leans onto her trusty Okina.   
  
"Why can't be Aoshi-sama be like Jiya?" Misao wondered as she sought comfort in Okina's warm embrace  
::::::::  
  
Misao: NANDE YO!?!?!?! [strangles Khursten!] Rule number 673! Never make me wish Aoshi was like somebody else!! You see I love Aoshi-sama for Aoshi-sama and nobody else!! Now dearies, never ever understimate my dear growing affection for Aoshi-sama because I can only love one man and that is...  
  
  
:::::::  
"Okina... Aishiteru..." Misao whispered.  
:::::::  
  
Misao: [really mad at Khursten who was laughing her head off.] !!@!*#^!#%^#%@%$@^&%$^%$^&@#%$ KHURSTEN!!!!!  
  
[Misao chases Khursten around the bush as Aoshi sat in front of the computer and did his own drabbling.]   
  
  
::::::  
Aoshi stood outside Misao's door, hearing her pains and her miseries as she endlessly wept. Aoshi couldn't do anything. He didn't know what to do or how to approach it. Besides, as much as Misao is in pain, he too lived in misery, still grieving over the deaths of his comrades.   
  
A great part of him wished to be there and console Misao, as he had always done for her when she was young. He would always been there for her to cry on, to release the little pains she experienced when she was a child.   
:::::::  
  
[Aoshi takes a moment and sips a warm cup of tea]  
  
Misao: KONO YAROU KHURSTEN!!!!  
  
Khursten: [sticks out her tongue!] =P You can't kill me Misao!   
  
Misao: SHIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
[Aoshi sighs and swipes his bangs off his face and continues his drabbles  
  
:::::::  
Aoshi couldn't erase Misao's tears from his head. He cannot accept to just ignore what he's hearing. In his youth, he couldn't even tolerate to see Misao shed a tear. Although as Aoshi pondered, in the latter years, all he ever did was made Misao cry. Aoshi lowered his head, again feeling the guilt welling in him. He starts to feel how evil he truly was, how foolish and irresponsible he had been as okashira. Aoshi found his knees weaken, as he remembers Misao's stricken face when he had slain Okina, as he imagines the pain that Misao had gone through, and... that warm smile he showed her when he welcomed her home.   
  
A particular memory came back to him, something that Himura had spoken to him.   
  
"Only you can make misao stop crying. Perhaps its time you should forget about the past and look towards the future."   
:::::   
  
  
[Aoshi takes a while and slouches in the seat trying to think what to drabble next....]  
  
[Misao was still...]  
  
Khursten: FLAT-CHESTED!!! =P  
  
Misao: [irritated!] YAROU!!!! SHINEEEEEEEEE!!!! [throws kunais at Khursten who blocks it with Misao's manto!]  
  
Misao: [shocked!] WHY- That's- THAT'S MY NEW FREAKING MANTO!!!!! WHY YOU!!!!! [runs after khursten carrying Okina's tonfan!] SHIIIINEEEEEEE!!!  
  
[Aoshi sits right up as a thought came and continued to drabble...]  
  
:::::::  
  
Aoshi looked towards Misao's room. Perhaps its true, he may be the only one who could put Misao's tears to an end. as what he has always done to her as a child. Aoshi slides the door open and looks at Misao, now at one corner of the room, looking at a tsuru placed at the palm of her hand.   
  
"Misao" Aoshi called as he entered her room and approached her.   
  
Misao immediately wiped her tears, although her eyes are heavily swollen by her crying. She looks up to Aoshi and tries to smile. "Aoshi-sama." she weakly answered, trying to put all her energy just to greet him.   
  
Aoshi, swept by Misao's affections, knelt beside her and held her close to him. Misao sat shock, wondering about Aoshi's sudden action, nonetheless she leaned towards his chest and hugged him tightly.   
  
"Gomen Misao." Aoshi whispered softly to Misao's ears. "I promise I won't make you cry anymore." Misao looked at Aoshi's eyes to find him smiling at her, wiping the tears running on her face. She smiles back at him, as Aoshi lifted Misao's face and ki-  
:::::  
  
[Aoshi took a moment to think... hitting the Backspace button, then typing again some things... He just doesn't know what to do next... experiencing a minute case of writer's block...]  
  
Misao: KHURSTEN!!! YOu'RE DEEEEAAAAAAAADDDDD!!!!!! [throwing kunais at khursten!]  
  
Khursten: MWAHAHAHAHHAHA!! [A kunai passes through Khursten's hair.] KYAAA!! AOSHI-SAMA TASUKETTE!!!  
  
[Aoshi ignored the two of them and continued drabbling... practically all the things he had always wanted to happen in Aoshi & Misao fics... wonder what they could be. Aoshi continued to drabble and type through the keyboard, pouring his emotions and wants as he writes the lines he wishes could happen in A&M fics out there. After a some while, Aoshi stops, pressing the PAGE UP button as he browsed through the wole fic he has so successfuly written.]  
  
Aoshi: Sou. [smiles]  
  
[Aoshi drinks a cup of tea, then stands from his seat and left the room.]  
  
Misao: [stopping from her chase with Khursten] Ara!? Aoshi-sama. Where are you going?  
  
Aoshi: [walking] I'm taking a rest in my room. [he leaves the tutorial which left Khursten and Misao saying.]  
  
K&M: Nani? What's with Aoshi-sama ne? [????]  
  
Misao: Soushite... you should make amends Khursten and finish the fic PROPERLY!  
  
[Misao watches Khursten as she goes back to her seat. Khursten looks at the PC and reads where she left off....]  
  
Khursten: Ara? [presses the up and down buttons as she read through the fic.   
  
Misao: NANI!? Write! Write!  
  
Khursten: Chotto ne? [giggles and laughs as she read through Aoshi's drabbling...]  
  
Misao: NANDE!? [looks at the PC and sees Aoshi's little drabbles. Misao found herself blushing red to beet.]  
  
Khursten: Kyaa... Aoshi-sama... Never knew you thought like this... Ohohohohoho!! [laughs wickedly] Kyaa... what's all these ropes and... ne? what's that word Misao-chan? -umph! [gets elbowed by Misao-chan as misao inserts a diskette and saves the fic then deletes it in the hardrive.] NE! Misao!! That's unfair!!  
  
Misao:[still blusing to beet!] You have no right to access this fic! It's Aoshi-sama's =P   
  
[Misao leaves and heads towards Aoshi's room.]  
  
Khursten: Ne! What about that perfect A&M romance?? [scratches her head as she just ignored and shunned the tutorial. Going back to her darn textbooks and algebra notes]  
  
[Misao arrives in Aoshi's room where she finds him quietly sleeping on his futon. She walks by his bed and sits behind Aoshi's back. She moves her fingers along Aoshi's ears, momentarily twirling his dark hair around her fingers. she bends down, kissing aoshi's cheeks and softly whispering to his ear]  
  
Misao: Ne, Aoshi-sama. Now about that fic you ended... would that by any means come true tonight?  
  
=========== end tutorial =========  
  
So I never really write well... Particularly ending most of my good nature fics in this manner... -_- Humor is humor... oh well... C&Cs... If I'm lucky... perhaps I might get the disk from Aoshi and get to post the fic in this list... and know what Aoshi wants in his fics.   
  
A&S fan: Perhaps a saitou yaoi. Ohohohohohoho!  
  
[an unknown elbow hits khursten's abs.] -umph!  
  
Ja minna... [sigh!]  
  
- Khursten  
- Proud member of "Aoshi-is-a-sex-machine" gumi  
- Flock Master of Asaba's Merryland [baa! baa!!]  
- Keeper of Hyde's little bat wings. [flick! flick!]  
- Official Camerawoman to the shower and bed scenes of Sakuya Oouchi 


End file.
